Cooperate and Conquer
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: The Yeerks cooperate with another alien race to take over the earth. Will they succeed???
1. Agreement

COOPERATE AND CONQUER  
PART 1: AGREEMENT  
  
The metal room was dimly lit and there was a chilling atmosphere. In the center of the room there was a column eluminating a bright white light. A formally dressed man in his late 40's entered the room through a sliding door. He wore a black suit with a blue tie. Under it he wore an irreproachable black shiny shoes. He stopped for a moment as his wrinkled face explored the room. The white column made a penetrating humming sound, which seemed to bug him. The man walked across the room and investigated some buttons on a small panel containing weird signs. It almost looked like the signs belonged to ancient Egyptians or some other ancient civilization, but the metal room they were in made that impossible. The man looked at the buttons as if he knew what they were for. After that he walked to another side of the room where there was a table containing some instruments. They looked like the kind of instruments people used in TV series and films to do autopsies. The tray contained instruments resembling scissors and tweezers. When the man picked up one of the instruments to examine it a figure appeared from behind the eluminated column as the column's light extinguished. Only some small lights in the far corner of the room lit it. The figure's footsteps made a distinguished sound on the metal floor. This figure was also dressed in neat formal clothes.  
  
"That's not part of our agreement." the figure spoke irritated. The man replaced the objected and made a few small paces to the figure. He was still unrecognizable.   
  
"My apologies, I didn't know you were here." the man uttered.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." the figure spoke slow, sarcastically and threatening. "Anyway, that can be forgiven since I am in great need of help."  
  
"I know…" the man said as a glimpse of a smile ran through his eyes. He seemed delighted to hear this confession of need. His eyes were weird. Something seemed to be odd about them, but the figure didn't seem to notice.  
  
The figure spoke again as he slowly started to pace around in the dark. "Those rebels are really annoying me. They also prevent me from getting me VICTORY!" The figure spoke the last words with an obvious sense of anger. The figure had slammed his fist against the wall near the sliding door. "If they aren't caught, we'll never rule and more importantly we'll be terminated." The man quivered by the sound of the last word of the figure slightly closing his eyes. The atmosphere became even more tense.  
  
"I'm sure that won't happen." the man said. "The plan is perfect." This last sentence came out as if he was convinced of what he said.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Those rebels have trashed even better plans. But if this fail I'll shift the blame onto you… That's something you can be sure of." The figure stopped walking and turned at the man, looking straight into the face of a man who couldn't see him. The man didn't seem to be touched by the threat.   
  
"So, you get a lot out of a cooperation. What do I get out of this bargain?" the man asked.  
  
"A lot of pleasure and maybe…" The figure stopped for a moment and looked around to room to make sure there weren't any intruders. He didn't see anything and proceeded, "Maybe you can have some power or maybe I can help you get rid of some of your enemies. You know what they say: Divide and Conquer!!!" The figure steps out of the dark and walks towards the man. He taps the man on the shoulder. "Good luck." The man leaves the room through the sliding door he used to get in leaving only one man in a dark room. The column re-energized and eluminated the room once again. The face of the figure belonged to a bald and vicious alien called Visser 3.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Jake nervously tapped his pen on his desk. He was doing his maths homework and it was really hard. Most of the papers on his desk were filled with complex mathematical calculations. Why were irrational numbers that important? The word irrational meant they weren't real, so why do we use them? After rereading his question 3 times he gave up, dropped his pen and walked to his window. After a sigh of defeat on the question he looked up at the stars and thought about the unusual life he had. Not everyone gets to meet a friendly alien let alone getting a secret morphing power. Was it all really worth it? Were they ever going to be able to win the fight? Jake opened his window and sniffed up some air in the cool night. Somewhere far away he heard a screeching sound like the one of a hawk. Instantly he felt sorry for Tobias. It had to be very hard for him to stay in his hawk-morph for all that time. Someone woke him from his thoughts. His brother, Tom, had entered his room and was right behind Jake before he spoke.  
  
"Cool night, isn't it?" he said slowly.  
  
Jake immediately turned round after he had quickly closed his window. He didn't show any emotions. He just started to talk back. "You startled me. Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Jake still looked Tom deep into his eyes. Tom's eyes showed satisfaction and a glimpse of joy. The atmosphere in the room was extremely intense. Jake pushed Tom aside and returned to his desk. The questions were still too hard. Tom noticed how Jake was struggling to finish the questions.  
  
"Need some help with those Bro.?" he asked Jake in an almost loving manner. Jake had started to write again, putting a brilliant thought that suddenly entered his mind on paper. He turned his head over his shoulder and replied.  
  
"No thanks, I'll manage." he lied as he returned his face to his mathematics book. He nervously continued writing, but his brother wasn't leaving. He turned his head back to Tom. "WHAT!? What is it you want?" he asked angrily. Tom still hadn't moved and it was like he wanted to ask something.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a camping trip." he said.  
  
"That sounds almost to good to be true." Jake said, "What's the catch?" he asked feeling something was wrong with the offer. Tom didn't wait a second and immediately answered his little brother's question.  
  
"No catch, really!" he said quite convincingly. The sentence that followed made Jake drop back to earth on both his feet. "The Sharing just organized a …" Tom didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Jake struck back right away.  
  
"The SHARING!? You I don't do Sharing stuff. It's dangerous!" Surprisingly enough Tom didn't pursue the idea instead he totally changed the subject.  
  
"In that case you'll have to check out my new car tomorrow. It has got everything. That thing is great." He was extremely enthusiastic and kept on rattling about his car.  
  
"I will if I pass my final exam. Which I won't if you stand there, harassing me about cars!" Tom got the hint and left the room. Jake followed his brother with his eyes as he walked out the door. When he had left Jake returned to his maths with a sigh. He thought about how he was going to pass. Maybe he could get some tips from Cassie or Rachel. He just kept studying on the other subjects in his book. If he got lucky irrational numbers weren't even part of the exam. Thinking about Tom he realized, having a brother infested with a alien mind-controlling Yeerk wasn't lucky. He sighed once more and dropped his head onto his desk. He was going to fail big time.  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
  
  
The next they before school they assembled at the hideout. Jake was extremely nervous about his exams and kept on walking around the room. He was still reading his maths book. It was like he had forgotten everything he read the previous day during the night. Maybe he should have started studying a bit earlier. The girls were already there and Jake was driving them crazy.  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop being so annoying, Jake. You are acting so nervous, you are making me nervous." Rachel said as she grabbed him, hoping she could help him to stop moving. Jake looked up from his book and spoke to Rachel.  
  
"I know, but this stuff is so complicated that I don't think I'll pass the exam." he replied. The look in Rachel's eyes made him put his book down. At the same time Marco accompanied by Tobias and Ax entered.  
  
"So? What is it you wanted to talk about Jake?" Tobias asked while he flew towards the far corner of the room. Jake didn't know how to say it so he just started.  
  
"Last night Tom asked me to come with him to a Sharing camping trip. Of course I refused, but I think we need to investigate. The Yeerks might be up to something." The message hit the others like a bomb. The Yeerks didn't know when to give up. Hesitating Jake spoke again. "I am thinking about coming with him to stop the Yeerks." This hit the friends even harder.  
  
"No way, Jake!" Marco yelled. "It is to dangerous. You will probably be found out before you even find their secret. They'll have thorough security." The others agreed with Marco and told Jake not to do it. Jake sighed in defeat.  
  
"OK, I won't. I promise…" These words made the girls hug him and the guys shake his hand. As extremely good friends they left the hideout. Tobias flew in front of them to explore the environment. The friends headed for the school. They were just in time for their maths exam. In silence everyone sat down as the teacher started to talk.  
  
"This exam will last one hour. That means 60 minutes for all the mathematicians in here." he said sarcastically. "The main subject is easy: irrational numbers." At that moment someone had already dealt all the exams. "Your time starts now. Good Luck!" A terrifying silence followed as Jake looked at his first question.  
  
1. If a cup coffee is 80 degrees Celsius and exposed to normal, natural environment with a temperature of 25 degrees Celsius. How long would it take the coffee to become colder than 40 degrees Celsius if the surface in contact with the air is 10 cm2?  
  
Jake knew he had seen a question like it before, but the answer had completely slipped his mind. He didn't even remember which one of the irrational numbers could have been involved in the answer. The question was more a science problem than a maths problem. Jake looked at the other 7 questions and dropped his head on his table. Now he was sure he was going to flunk maths. He couldn't possibly get an answer right. Desperately he looked at his friends, but they were already writing down answers as if it was as easy as writing down the alphabet. Jake figured this wouldn't have happened if he weren't constantly occupied with fighting Yeerks. He felt his life sucked big time. The next 50 minutes tortured him.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The man we saw earlier talking to Visser 3 was seated behind a large white desk in a large white office. He was looking at his computer screen, which showed a map of the world containing millions of dots all over it. A glimpse of satisfaction swept across his face as he looked at the screen. This expression faded, however, when the door flung open. In the doorway stood a furious Visser 3. The little secretary behind him softly apologized for the unannounced visitor. Visser 3 quickly and threatening approached the desk and sat down in a chair at the other end without waiting for an invitation.  
  
"Please sit down." the man offered a bit too late.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Visser 3 screamed through the office. Outside the secretary dropped her coffee all over her dress, because the sound scared her. Visser 3 looked at the sign on the white desk. It said the man was called Jason Heartley. "You deliberately spilled confidential information Mr. Heartley! It wasn't even your own!" Visser kept on yelling. He slammed his fist on the desk, which almost made a priceless vase drop to the floor. Heartley came out of his chair and walked over to the window. He opened the blinds and started to explain himself.  
  
"Mr. Visser … I am aware of the technology of your … people and I think some sensors will be enough to locate the Andalite rebels. Yes, it is a risk, but it will pay off. Trust me!" Heartley gestured to the view over the city as he beckoned Visser 3 to join him. "Look at this city. There are enough controllers to spread the word to anyone that might be Andalite. My people will take care of the ones that won't go to the campsite. Within 48 hours you'll have your rebels." Visser 3 started a evil laugh. After a while Jason Heartley joined him. If the kids where there they would have been shocked by the sight.  
  
+++++++++  
  
When you looked at the peaceful atmosphere that was around the street you wouldn't know half of the people in it were under the control of the Yeerks. It seemed to be like it always had been a quiet and peaceful street in a peaceful town. Jake came into the street and greeted the old man at 25 that was mowing his lawn. He waved at Jake in a friendly way, but when Jake turned his back the man in his early 80's scratched behind his ear. If Jake had noticed he would have known the Yeerks had a new controller. Jake didn't know and he proceeded to his own house. Outside his house there was a brand new red sports car. He looked at it in amazement as Tom came outside. The car was the newest convertible version of Porsche. Jake examined the vehicle from every angle. He found it was in an exquisite state. Tom approached his brother and stopped when he was right behind him.  
  
"Great car, right?" Tom said proudly as Jake jumped into the air yet again.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" he said after he turned to Tom.  
  
"Wow, touchy…" Tom laughed, "Got something to hide? Or maybe a bad conscience for not joining the sharing?" Jake didn't reply right away. He returned to examining the car. "Come on," Tom said, "just get in and take the ride." Jake got into the passenger's seat while Tom settled behind the steering wheel. After a few seconds they took off. They were headed for a even more peaceful and tranquil part of town.  
  
"So, why don't you want to join the sharing Jake? It will fill you with joy. You can make new friends." Tom said. The only thing it will fill you with is a Yeerk, Jake thought. He said something else to his brother.   
  
"I already have friends Tom. I don't need a stupid club for that…" he said in a annoyed way. Angrily Tom turned his face to Jake. If he hadn't been driving, he would have used both of his hands to give Jake a good shake.  
  
"The Sharing isn't stupid..." Tom yelled looking Jake deep into his eyes. Suddenly Jake turned his had from the look of his brother. He turned his eyes to the road and emotion started to collect in his eyes.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Tom looked back at the road just in time to see a little girl wearing a flower dress crossing the street in front of the car. He pushed the breaks to the floor and stopped nanoseconds after he hit the girl. Seemingly shocked they both got out of the car. They were in the richest neighbourhood of town. There was no one else in sight. Jake and Tom ran to the front of the car and ducked to look under the car. The girl was screaming from the pain and the injuries she most probably suffered. Jake tried to comfort her as Tom ran to the nearest house to call an ambulance.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!! It hurts so much. I want my mommy!" the girl yelled. Jake tried to grab her hand and spoke to her when he finally had.  
  
"Just relax. You're going to be just fine!" he said. He wondered about what he said and doubted his own words. Suddenly he became aware of a weird brilliance in the girl's eyes. His eyes were drawn towards them, almost forced to keep on looking. The girl started to smile and kept on looking at him without blinking her eyes. Tom came out of the house again. The parents of the girl were with him. They immediately dropped onto their knees to look under the car. The girl stopped staring at Jake and turned to her mother.  
  
"I'll be fine mom." the girl said while she crawled from under the car. Apart from a few scratches she wasn't harmed. The girl hugged her parents before returning to the house. Just before she entered it she gave Tom a mysterious wink. At the same moment Jake stood up and walked over to Tom with a weird look in his eyes.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll come with you on that camping trip." Jake said. Tom just smiled as Jake returned to the car and slammed his door.  
  
"I thought you might wanted to Bro." He returned to the car and drives straight home. The street is like nothing happened. Just as peaceful as it always had been.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…   
  
Author's note: In this story I tried to set an atmosphere typical for an Animorph story. I also tried to create an interesting story line where I could base a serie of stories on. Remember that no copyright infringement is intended and that the only thing I gain from writing my stories is fun. Please mail to tell me what you think of the story and to give me ideas for future stories at: s.hommes@chem.uu.nl Thank you!  



	2. Stones

COOPERATE AND CONQUER  
PART 2: STONES  
  
Cassie was pacing impatiently around the barn when the others entered. Only Jake didn't come through the door. The looked at each other like they though the other knew about his whereabouts. With a sigh everyone sat down around the table. Tobias landed on a nearby shelf.  
  
"I'm worried about Jake." Cassie said. "It's not like him to forget a meeting. I think something has happened." she proceeded with a worried face. The others watched her with serious looks on their faces. Marco frowned and started to talk after a long silence.  
  
"He said he wouldn't investigate the Camping Trip on his own. But I heard the Sharing invited tons of new members to it. Someone even invited me on my way home this afternoon. Maybe Jake…"  
  
"Don't even think that!" Rachel interrupted.  
  
"You must admit it's odd. Jake running off like that…" Marco replied. Rachel nodded. It was silent again. This time the silence lasted longer.  
  
"Maybe he was tricked!" Rachel suddenly suggested.  
  
"Couldn't be. Jake would recognize such a trap from miles away." Marco said. After that they kept on wondering. Where could Jake be?  
  
++++++++  
  
A brown mushroom collapsed as the car ran over it and screeched to a halt. The doors opened and two pairs of feet touched the soggy ground. Jake and Tom left the car. They walked to the trunk and got the bags out. They just left the car near the road, switched on a flashlight and walked into the forest. Twigs and cracked under their feet as they walked further and further into the woods. The path slowly turned up and Jake and Tom had use quite some force to get to the top of the hill. When they reached the top they looked out over a clearing filled with green army-like tents. The Camp Site was poorly lit and seemed a bit spooky. An eerie glow came from one of the tents, but before he got a good look, Jake was grabbed by his brother. They had to hurry to be there in time. They quickly descended the mountain. Tom led Jake straight to a particular tent.  
  
"Just wait here for a sec. The chairman of the Sharing will be here right away. I'm going to meet some friends." Tom told his brother. Jake agreed although he had a funny feeling about this. He kept on spinning in the chair, examining his surroundings, until the light faded and a figure entered. Suddenly a blinding beam of light was aimed at him.  
  
"Hello Jake, Tom has told so much about you and I am quite interested what you can add to it yourself." the eerie voice of the figure said. Somehow it seemed familiar to Jake, but he couldn't point his finger on it.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think he could have told you anything." Jake said hesitantly. The figure was silent for a moment.  
  
"I'll be straight with you…" he said. Suddenly the light where back on and the face of Visser 3 appeared. Jake didn't move a muscle. He didn't seem to recognize his enemy. "Do I scare you?"  
  
"Normally I'm not scared of bald guys…What's going on?" Jake replied.  
  
"Just some questions… I'll make a tent ready for your initiation." Visser said with a smile. Heartley had delivered him excellent work. It might just take minutes before the Andalites to show up. They had saved him before, so they must have had a connection. He left Jake while he walked to a tent set up for infestation. Jake remained in a empty tent, not knowing what to do.  
  
++++++++  
  
Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Ax were lying on the wet ground surveying their surroundings in silence when Tobias joined them. He landed right before them.  
  
"So? Why did you want to meet us here?" Marco asked him.  
  
"I overheard some Controllers talking about the camp. I know it's located right behind that hill." He turned so his beak pointed into the right direction. The others where surprised to hear the news, but their faces dropped anyway. Ax eyes kept staring at the hill and he didn't focus on the rest of the conversation around him.  
  
"But you know this is a trap. If the Yeerks know we can morph, all will be lost." Rachel told Tobias.  
  
"But we can't let him stay in there." Cassie said. Rachel had to agree. If Jake stayed to long in that camp he was infested with a Yeerk. They all slowly crawled to the top of the hill to look out over the camp. A cold shiver ran down their spine. The moon lit a perfectly organized small campsite in a clearing.  
  
"Where do the Yeerks get their power?" Rachel whispered to no one in particular. Ax still didn't move and stayed in a deep trance.  
  
Tobias responded. "While I flew over the site I saw a tent that eluminated some weird light. I think that's worth investigating." Suddenly he noticed Ax. "What's up Ax?" he asked his alien friend.  
  
"Something's wrong." Ax said. "I feel an alien presence in our vicinity and it's neither Andalite nor Yeerk. I think there's something really wrong." They were all horrified by the news. All worried about Jake but also curious about the site they split up. Marco and Rachel would look for Jake while Cassie and Ax would check out the weird tent. Tobias kept watch to sound the alarm if necessary. They all left hoping it would end well for them.   
  
++++++++  
  
Marco and Rachel decided that entering the camp without morphing was the best. As people they wouldn't attract much of attention. They DID sneak around hoping they wouldn't have to show themselves, though. They carefully examined every tent they came across, but they didn't find Jake. They were almost ready to give up when they saw him entering a tent they didn't examine accompanied by some people they didn't recognize. Fearing the worst, they followed them and peeked into the tent. What happened next confirmed they're fears. And the worst thing was that they couldn't do anything with all the 'people' around.  
  
Cassie and Ax headed for the tent Tobias showed them. The crawled through bushes and sneaked around the campsite until they reached the tent Tobias told them about. When they looked above them they saw Tobias circling over the campsite, watching them. Carefully they entered the tent that was still light. Cassie and Ax couldn't believe what they saw. In the middle of the tent there was some sort of metal cage. Inside it, a sort of orange rock was tumbling round. The cage was trembling on the floor. They didn't have to move closer to feel it was quite hot. In the back of the tent there were piles of what seemed to be a supply of stones. While Cassie examined the place Ax started to act strange. His shirt started to get wet and suddenly Ax started to morph uncontrollably. Soon after an alarm sounded all over the camp. As soon as they could they morphed into a fox and left the tent running for the woods were they would be save. Because of where they were this word was meant in the most relative way possible.  
  
"And now, with the powers invested in me by Visser One, I will make you a member of the Sharing." Visser 3 triumphantly announced. He walked over to Tom and took a pair of tweezers, which contained a slug-like creature. He walked over to Jake and let the sluggish creature crawl into his ear. Jake cried of pain and started sweating. His cries of pain continued, but seemed to weaken.   
  
"What are we going to do now?" Rachel asked Marco. Suddenly the alarm Cassie and Ax activated in the other tent sounded. Everyone left the tent in panic leaving Jake sitting in the metal chair. Rachel and Marco saw their chance and went over to Jake.   
  
"Jake? Come on Jake. It's us!" Rachel said desperately. Jake didn't react. He seemed to be unconscious. They got him out of the chair and tied him up, using a rope they found in a corner. It was a necessity. Jake was infested with a Yeerk. He had become dangerous. Everything happened very quickly. Someone could enter the tent every moment now. After making sure the knots were tight, Rachel and Marco disappeared into the night carrying Jake with them hoping for the best.  
  
Meanwhile Jason Heartley and Visser 3 were near the other tent checking out the reason of the alarm. Visser 3 is ordering around people. Heartley is surprisingly quiet.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Trent. They're gone… It was a decoy." Heartley said.  
  
"A decoy?" There was a silence for a moment. "You mean they got the boy?" Visser 3 asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How the hell can you be so calm then?! You knew what was about to happen and you don't even take any precautions?" Visser 3 screamed. Heartley smiled at him, shaking his head.  
  
"You really don't know, do you? It's all part of the plan. They did just what I wanted." Heartley said contently, still smiling at his evil alien employer.  
  
"Care to fill me in on that plan? I have to give a report to my superiors, you know." Visser replies madly.  
  
"The less you know, the better. You won't be able to mess up a perfect plan anymore. You're reputation has preceded you." Hearley answered sarcastically. Visser starts to get really pissed.  
  
"Mind your words, Heartley! Just remember that if you don't include me, you'll take the blame for failure all by yourself!" Visser madly responds. "And trust me, if you don't include me, you will fail. I know everything there is to know about Andalites."  
  
"Except where they are and where they're going! No, somehow I don't think I'll fail." Visser 3 couldn't take anymore of the sarcastic remarks and angrily left for his tent leaving a content and evilly smiling Jason Heartley.  
  
++++++++  
  
Cassie, Ax and Tobias were impatiently waiting in the barn as Marco and Rachel moved Jake in. They were both extremely tired from the long trip. Morphing wasn't possible because there was no way of taking Jake with them that way. Jake was wearing a blindfold. The Yeerk in him wasn't allowed to find the way to the hideout. Cassie was relieved to see them.   
  
"Finally, how's Jake?" Cassie asked. The faces of Marco and Rachel showed her something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Only then she noticed the blindfold. She looked deep into Marco's eyes. "NOOO."  
  
"Yes. He was infested." Rachel interrupted. "We have to keep him here to force the Yeerk out… What did you guys found out?" Cassie whipped the tears that appeared in her eyes off her face.   
  
"Inside the tent there was a rock turning around in some cage. It seemed like a sort of power source… It was definitely not Yeerk technology. Ax started to morph uncontrollably. He set the alarm off." Cassie replied. Ax looked at her with a guilty look upon his face. "It's not your fault Ax. You couldn't help it." she reassured him. Marco was thinking. He thought that it was weird Jake came out there and that he was just left there to be found.  
  
Rachel continued "I'll keep first watch. He is my nephew. Come back in two hours." She turned to Cassie and asked the time. Cassie keeps quiet. "Cassie?" Cassie comes over to Rachel and shows her that the watch has stopped running. They all looked down at her watch in amazement.  
  
"A electromagnetic field!" Marco suddenly said. "That's how your watch has been stopped. The mechanism got screwed up by a magnetic interference in the camp." Rachel looked down at her own watch. She is surprised to see it running properly.  
  
"What about my watch?" she asked Marco. It is still for a moment. Marco can't answer the question. Suddenly she got a thought herself. "There must be something with the tent Cassie and Ax went in that created such an interference. That is why Ax's morphing powers went crazy."  
  
Suddenly Ax mixed into the conversation. "I remember what it was! It is a power source that the Vehar use to regenerate their hypnotic powers. That's the presence I felt earlier."  
  
"You mean there is another alien race helping the Yeerks conquering earth." Rachel asked. Ax nodded.  
  
"Whatever it was, it's gone now. The Yeerks probably moved their stuff already." Marco said sadly. "We'll never find out where they moved their stuff." Rachel's face cleared.  
  
"Not necessarily! Electromagnetic fields can be tracked down. It's just a matter of the right equipment. If we make magnetometer with the directions I found in a book from the library, we can do it." She took a piece of paper and wrote the name of the book and author down. After she finished she handed the paper to Cassie. "Marco? Will you stay with me to watch Jake." Marco agreed and they all would meet back first thing in the morning. The others left, leaving just three people in the barn.  
  
It was early in the morning already and Rachel was on her second watch. Marco was sleeping in a corner of the barn on some haystacks. Jake had started sweating and was visibly having a hard time. He was moaning and growling all the time. That scared Rachel. Jake opened his eyes and looked furiously into Rachel's eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Let me go!!!" Jake screamed. Rachel was surprised it didn't wake Marco.  
  
"You know I can't do this, Jake." Rachel stuttered. Suddenly Jake's expression changed for the worse.  
  
"There is no Jake! I am Innis 1981." Rachel backed into a haystack as Jake started an evil laugh. "You can't stop us." Suddenly he lost his self-control and started to scream again. "Let me go! Let me go!!!" Rachel was scared and couldn't take the pressure anymore. She hid behind the haystacks and covered her ears. Jakes screaming kept on going. Finally, Rachel was so exhausted that she fell to sleep.  
  
++++++++  
  
When Rachel woke up the next morning she was surrounded by her friends.  
  
"I got the book!" Cassie said when Rachel had rubbed her eyes and stood up. She was about to say something else, but Tobias interrupted her.   
  
"Guys! Come over here." They all speeded towards Tobias just in time to see something gross. The Yeerk left Jake. He cried of pain and he was wet all over his body. When it was over the Yeerk fell onto the ground. Without his host it was helpless. Jake had his eyes closed. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Jake, are you back?" Rachel asked carefully. Jake opened his eyes still moaning.  
  
"Rachel? What happened? You were infested with a Yeerk." She happily embraced Jake and proceeded with untying him. Jake thanked her. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked Jake. Jake was acting weary. He had to dig deep into his memory to recall anything.  
  
"I…I…got a ride with Tom, there was an accident, a little girl. Sorry, I can't remember the rest."  
  
"Let's just say you are lucky with friends like us." Cassie said. Jake nodded.  
  
"You can say that again." he said.  
  
"Let's just say you are lucky with friends like us." Marco repeated, just to be funny. They all laughed, not noticing the odd twinkle that re-entered Jake's eyes…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's note: In this story I tried to set an atmosphere typical for an Animorph story. I also tried to create an interesting story line where I could base a serie of stories on. Remember that no copyright infringement is intended and that the only thing I gain from writing my stories is fun. Please mail to tell me what you think of the story and to give me ideas for future stories at: s.hommes@chem.uu.nl Thank you!   



End file.
